


I’m (literally) Falling for You

by possiblywonderful



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek is a park ranger, Humor, M/M, Romance, Stiles is infinitely turned on, very slight uniform kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblywonderful/pseuds/possiblywonderful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles definitely needs to have some serious words with whoever came up with the saying pretty men don’t just fall from the sky. That person was wrong on so many different levels because a pretty man was lying right in front of him and he, in fact, did fall from the sky about four seconds ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m (literally) Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, the word document just gets the better of you and two hours later, this is the result of it.

Stiles definitely needs to have some serious words with whoever came up with the saying _pretty men don’t just fall from the sky_. That person was wrong on so many different levels because a pretty man was lying right in front of him and he, in fact, _did_ fall from the sky about four seconds ago.

Well, actually, he fell from the tree in front of them but Stiles was not up to argue over details here. And it would be horribly impolite to keep staring at the stranger for much longer. Even though it was admittedly hard to get himself to move because damn, that was one sexy back (pun intended).

“Shit, you alright? That was a pretty high altitude you fell down from, at least three or four meters”, Stiles says while he leans down to wrap his arm around the strangers arm to help him get back up on his feet.

“Been through worse”, the guy only grunts, steadying himself. He leans down to brush off the dust, leaves and small branches from his clothes and Stiles is barely able to keep himself from assisting him with that because getting his hands on that body is a great yet still pretty horrible idea. Great because of obvious reasons ( just look at him, okay?) and horrible because touching random strangers is considered to be inappropriate for a reason. Even though Stiles repents this a little right now. Not that it’s not okay to touch strangers, that indeed is a really, really good thing. No, he regrets that he can’t explore this body right now even though it’s right in front of him and because it’s just the kind of body that he’d want to explore and, wow okay, the guys rights himself and…

Holy shit, that’s a face. And it’s not just a face, it’s one of the most handsome faces Stiles has seen in a long time (translates as: ever) and he may be staring again. Which is kind of unfortunate because the guy is staring right back at him now and no, that’s definitely not good.

“Sorry, didn’t realise I hit you on my way down”, the drop-dead gorgeous guy says.

“What?” Sometimes, Stiles’ brain really blackouts and Stiles hates it for it but he can’t do anything about it.

“You seem kinda out of it so I thought I may’ve hit your head”, he smirks.

“Uh…” Way to go, Stiles. You and your eloquence will make it far one day. “No, you didn’t. It’s just that my brain doesn’t function right around people like you.” And yeah, he just said that out loud. Maybe he should ask the guy for a shovel so Stiles can dig his grave right here. His life can’t get much more embarrassing than this so he may as well safe the world and himself from further pain.

“People like me? Is that a good or a bad thing?” The guy smirks again but there’s the faintest shade of a frown in his expression too.

“Oh, uh, good. Definitely good. Sorry, I tend to embarrass myself sometimes.” Stiles rubs the back of his head awkwardly.

“You say to the guy that just fell out of a tree.”

Stiles can’t help but laugh out loud. The guy’s got a sense of humour too which yay. Another thing that adds to his already ridiculously high sexiness level. “What were you doing up there anyway?”

“I installed a bird house.”

Stiles snorts. “Yeah, right. A bird house.”

The guy raises an eyebrow, probably contemplating if simply walking away from Stiles without any further comment would be a) too rude and b) worth doing it nevertheless. After a few moments, he just points up to the tree with his finger. Stiles follows with his gaze only to lay his eyes upon… yup, a bird house.

“Well, what do you know, right?” Where was the shovel again?

“It’s for the breeding season. They need some quiet places to stay in so we put these up every year”, the guy says while he jerks his chin up towards the trees.

“Good to know.”

“Why? Do you need a place to stay too?”

“Ha ha, very funny.” Stiles smiles anyway. “No, I don’t. It’s good to know that you put them up every year. Like that, I can alarm your boss next year, he should be sending someone with you so in case you fall out of a random tree again, there’ll be someone to rescue you. Unless you’re usually not this clumsy.”

“One of the branches was instable and it broke when I stepped on it on my way down. And just so you know…” Derek digs his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “I am the boss and I’m not alone here today.”

“Huh. The more you know. Who’s with you, I haven’t seen anyone in the last, let’s say, forty minutes? Since you’re putting up a lot of bird houses there must be quite a fe… holy _shit_ ”, Stiles swears and, even though he’ll deny it later on, jumps a few centimetres when a giant, black wolf comes into view behind the guy. He’s literally just about to tell the guy to not move a freaking finger because _wolf_ when the guy actually puts his hand on said wolf’s head and freaking _pets_ him.

“This is Fenrir”, the guy says while stroking his hand over the big, fur-covered head.

“Dude, seriously? You named your dog, wolf, horse, hell whatever this giant creature is… you named it after Norse mythology?” Stiles snorts despite his initial shock because this was actually a lot like himself. He would’ve done pretty much the same, he’s sure.

The guy nods, his expression giving away that he thought there was exactly nothing wrong with naming his wolf, dog, who knows, Fenris.

“Good. Now I know your dog’s name. What about yours?” Stiles averts his gaze back from the dog up to the guy in front of him again.

“Derek.”

“Thanks. Mine’s Stiles.”

“Sorry?” Derek’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“My name is Stiles. Well, it’s my nickname actually but everybody calls me that so I guess it’s kind of my official name by now.” Stiles shrugs.

“Huh.” A smirk is tugging at the edges of Derek’s mouth as if this, Stiles’ name to be exact, amuses him at least mildly. Which, rude. But somehow still endearing, thank you very much dear hormones.

“Yeah, yeah. I get that a lot. You have ten seconds of outright laughter in 3, 2, 1… Go!”

Derek indeed does huff out a laugh. “That’s not it. I just think I’ve never heard such an unusual name. Unless…” He goes quiet for a few seconds, crossing his arm in front of his chest.

“You mean unless Fenris counts?”

Derek snorts again. “No. _Unless_ my aunt’s name counts.”

“Which would beee…?”

“Mylz.”

“What”, Stiles asks.

“Mylz”, Derek says again.

“I think you just won. Sorry Fenris.” Stiles waves at the big dog who lifts his head upon hearing his name and trots over to Stiles after Derek patted him on the back as if he was giving him an all-clear for Stiles.

“O-okay. Good. This is a thing. Yes. Hey. Hi.” Stiles pats Fenris’ head after the dog sat down beside him. “Just so you know, even if it may look like it I’m _not_ nervous or so… so don’t bite me. Please. You’re just really fucking huge.” Fenris doesn’t seem to care all that much because he just lifts his head a little to urge Stiles into patting him some more and, after a bit of hesitation, Stiles really does enjoy it too, leaning down a bit more to scratch and ruffle the dog’s sides.

A quiet chuckle makes its way over to Stiles after a few moments.

“What”, Stiles asks, lifting his head up to look at Derek’s face and yeah. Yeah, Derek smiling makes him even more attractive. Not that he’s not already ridiculously handsome to begin with.

“Just liking the way you adapt to the fact that he actually is the biggest cuddle monster to ever live”, Derek nods towards Fenris with his chin.

“Good to know that he’s not half as dangerous as I thought he’d be. You do give that kind of impression.”

“We?” Derek raises his eyebrow.

“Yup. He could easily rip my throat out with his teeth. And I’m pretty sure I’d be deader than dead once you hit my head on your way down from yet another tree.” Stiles grins a shit-eating grin up at Derek.

Derek on the other hand laughs out loud, throwing his head back. It’s nearly pornographic and Stiles is being thrown back into the blatantly-staring-state he was in earlier on. Talking about making progress.

Eventually, Derek’s laugh subsides, turning into a content yet slightly amused smile which could be due to Stiles’ unabashed open-mouthed stare. “I’d close that.” He points to Stiles’ mouth. “There are a lot of insects flying around.”

“Uh…”, Stiles replies. “Yeah.” And he closes his mouth. It really is somehow humiliating how this man can turn him into this hormone-ridden teenager again in the blink of an eye. Stiles thought he was over that for some time now. Maybe he just encountered his very own kryptonite.

“I gotta head back to the car. But you’re welcome to join me on the way back. Unless you want to go in a little deeper.” Derek pins him down with his gaze. “Into the woods, I mean.”

Stiles gulps audibly. That guy’s a fucking tease. “Uhh, no. I think I better get back as well.”

“Good”, Derek says and without further ado or any kind of command from Derek really, Fenris gets up and falls into a trot beside Derek who has passed Stiles by and is now walking back to the main hiking trail of the forest.

Stiles straightens up too, following Derek up to the path. They fall into a comfortable silence while they make their way back to the parking lot.

But out of all the things Stiles is, he’s definitely talkative so it only takes him about five minutes to speak up again. “So, when you’re talking about _we are putting up the bird houses_ … who is the _we_ in this case? Like you and Fenris we or…?”

“No. I’m the head of the rangers team of the national park. It’s one of the things we do every year, like I said.”

Stiles gives him a once-over. “So is this some kind of undercover mission for you since you’re not wearing a uniform? You don’t want the birds to find out what’s going on, right?”

Derek chuckles. “I’m not wearing my uniform because it’s my day off.”

“Too bad, man. Too bad.”

“What? That I don’t wear my uniform or that I volunteer to work on my day off”, Derek asks, a smirk playing over his lips.

Stiles doesn’t say anything, just smiles. If Derek can tease him, Stiles may very well do the same.

“I see”, Derek grins while eyeing Stiles from the side, nodding to himself. “You know, we do have some vacant spots in our squat right now.”

“Why? Do you need someone else to fall from the trees you’ve been falling off up until now?”

“No. I just want to see you in a uniform”, Derek deadpans.

Stiles trips over a branch. Well, actually he trips over air paired with Derek’s comment but that’d be too embarrassing to admit so Stiles will just stick with him tripping over a branch. A big branch, to be exact. “Uh, you know I already have a uniform to wear and it’s a pretty great one too. You should see me in it.”

“Yeah?” It may only be Stiles’ imagination but Derek’s eyes seem to flare up upon hearing Stiles talking about him in uniforms. Which would be a whole new level of awesome because that would mean Derek is not simply flirting with him. It means he’s _interested_ , maybe even into this as much as Stiles is. “What kind of uniform is it?”

“It’s a lacrosse uniform.”

“You play lacrosse”, Derek asks surprised.

“No, I just own the uniform”, Stiles supplies sarcastically. “Duh. Of course I do. Couldn’t you already tell by my lean and subtly muscular body?” This might actually be one of the boldest hit ons Stiles ever did but he needs to test this out so he knows what Derek’s in for.

Derek gulps audibly, being quiet for a second. “Not only sports can get you to a fit body”, Derek says after a few moments passed by.

“What else? The power of really ambitious imagination? As much as I hate to break it to you but that doesn’t work. Believe me, I tried.”

“No. But sex does.”

The possibility of Stiles suffocating to death after choking so hard that the edges of his vision turned fuzzy is higher than Stiles would like it to be. In fact, he’s coughing so hard that he needs to stop walking for a moment to lean forward, hands on his knees, taking a few deep breathes. Derek stops walking as well, clapping Stiles on the back to relieve the coughing. It doesn’t really help with the breathing but Stiles appreciates the thought. And the physical contact.

“Thanks, dude. I think one of those insects you were talking about earlier really did just fly into my mouth.”

“You sure”, Derek asks amused and maybe a little sceptical, his hand still on Stiles’ back.

“Yup. Maybe it was even two of them.”

Derek just laughs in return before giving Stiles a light nudge with his hand, urging him to start walking again. They fall into a pleasant trot again with Fenris at Derek’s side. After a while, Stiles starts to ask some questions about what it’s like being a ranger on the national park which Derek answers gladly. Like this, they manage to draw up a comfortable conversation about all kinds of things like Stiles’ job hunt after finishing university and living with his dad again, about how Derek got Fenris and the job at the park and about how awesome Derek’s homemade lasagne is.

And like it always does when one is having fun, time flies by and before Stiles knows it, they’ve reached the parking lot.

“So, I guess this is us then”, Stiles says, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“I guess so,” Derek opens the back of his truck, letting Fenris jump into it.

“If you ever need someone to watch out for you while you climb around in trees, just let me know.”

“I think I’ll be fine”, Derek says, turning around to face Stiles again.

“Oh.” Stiles can’t quite manage to keep the shade of disappointment out of his voice. “Okay then. I guess I’ll see you around.” Stiles turns around, heading off to his jeep. He’s really not in the mood for the inevitable rejection he was about to get.

“Stiles”, Derek calls after him just as he reaches his jeep.

Stiles sighs deeply before turning around. So here it goes. “Yeah?”

“I think you forgot something.” Derek’s walking over to Stiles jeep while he talks.

“If you’re talking about my dignity, that’s a lost cause. I lost that one after the open-mouth-stare way back in the forest.”

“I’m not talking about your dignity.” Derek takes the last few steps towards Stiles.

“You’re not? What is it th…”

Stiles doesn’t have time to finish his sentence before Derek is crowding him against his jeep, kissing him hungrily. Derek’s right hand disappears into Stiles hair, tugging urgently just short of it starting to hurt, while his left arm circles around Stiles’ waist, bringing their hips closer together.

A sound that’s a mixture between a moan and a whimper escapes Stiles’ mouth in the few seconds Derek’s lips break the contact with his own. The separation doesn’t last long though because after a few seconds, Derek uses his entire body to push Stiles back into his jeep, crowding into his personal space again. His hips jerk forward while the kiss turns into something so hot and fierce that it’s probably already in the range of indecent behaviour.

Stiles strongly hopes and prays that his dad, or really any of the officers, don’t decide that the parking lot of the reserve needs to be patrolled right now at this very moment. Especially since Derek decided that biting Stiles’ jaw while humping his obvious boner is a thing that should be done here and now.

Derek’s hand makes its way down Stiles’ back only to disappear under the waistband of his jeans, brushing over the lowest part of his back, just above Stiles’ ass. It forces yet another moan out of Stiles’ mouth and he definitely needs to keep this in line because otherwise, this could get pretty embarrassing pretty fast.

However, the decision is taken out of his hands when Derek suddenly but surely steps away from him, eyes clouded with want and lust. “We’ll finish this tonight.”

“What? Tonight? What do you… What?”

“You, me, dinner at my place, seven o’clock.” Derek smirks, pecks another kiss on Stiles’ lips and turns around, heading back to his car.

“I don’t even know where you live”, Stiles shouts after him.

“You do. Look into your pocket.”

And in fact, Stiles fishes out a business card with Derek’s personal contact data from the back pocket of his jeans. “You’re a fucking tease, just so you know”, Stiles shouts over the parking lot.

Derek laughs before he gets into his car.

Stiles gets into his car too but he, unlike Derek, doesn’t drive off right away. That would not be the best idea right now anyway. Not with a boner in the size of Texas. He will repay Derek for this somehow though. It doesn’t mean that he’s not excited as hell about what just happened and even more so about what may be about to happen tonight but revenge for being left here like this is definitely in order. And it’s common knowledge that revenge is sweet and in this case probably also one of the best nights of Stiles’ life.

\----------

Even five minutes after opening the door for him, Derek is still laughing at the sight of Stiles actually turning up in his lacrosse uniform, just pointing at the stove, implying that Stiles should take out the lasagne.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you have a hard time picturing Derek falling off a tree, [this](http://media.tumblr.com/baae8b4b8e46769386f76473792716e6/tumblr_inline_mhxgmamtwF1qz4rgp.gif) may be of help for you. Okay, it is so definitly time for me to go to bed now.
> 
> If you have any questions, ideas or constructive criticism, feel free to send a message or a comment my way here or on my [Tumblr](http://possiblywonderful.tumblr.com). This has also been posted [here](http://possiblywonderful.tumblr.com/post/50394564055).


End file.
